


The Lion and the Lightsaber

by imaginary_golux



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: For the February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Crossover: put today’s characters in the world of the next pairing in your list."The Pevensies fall into yet another new world, and yet another new war.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	The Lion and the Lightsaber

The Door opens during a court dance, right behind the thrones, and there’s no time for any of the Pevensies to do more than open their mouths in shock before it sucks them in. Tumnus, seeing his Queen vanish, leaps after her faster than any Son of Adam could, and catches her hand only to be dragged after her; and then the Door snaps shut, and there is nothing left of the Pevensies or Tumnus, only the bare dais and the music drawing to a stumbling, startled halt.

The thrones land with a crash somewhere none of the travelers have ever seen before, full of bustling people and odd engines far sleeker than the ones the Pevensies can half remember from distant War Drobe and Spare Oom. Peter is on his feet at once, of course, his siblings a bare heartbeat behind him, and even at a court dance he does not leave Rhindon in his room, but keeps the blade always belted by his side; but when he draws it, keeping his siblings and Tumnus safely behind him in case the strangers they have interrupted prove belligerent, there is a pause, and every person in the room stares at the revealed blade.

It is not steel, silver and polished bright, as it was this morning when Peter sheathed it. Instead, it is - it is _light_ , blue as a summer sky, humming with some unknown power.

There is a long, silent pause, and then one of the strangers steps forward, hands open and empty. “Hullo,” he says, sounding wary but amiable. “Are you - are you Jedi?”

“I don’t think so,” Peter says, lowering his sword but not sheathing it, mostly because he doesn’t quite know what the humming blade will do to the sheathe. “Is a Jedi anything like a Son of Adam?”

“I...don’t think so,” the strangers’ spokesman says. “I’m Finn.” He holds out a hand, and Peter reaches out to clasp it.

“Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia, and my siblings, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy; and Lucy’s Consort, Tumnus,” Peter says. The stranger’s - Finn’s - eyes go wide, and he glances over his shoulder at another man, who is wearing a startling orange costume and watching the whole thing with clear curiosity.

“Is Narnia a planet?” Finn asks the other man.

“Not one I’ve heard of,” the other man says, stepping to Finn’s side and offering his hand in turn. “I’m Poe Dameron; welcome to D’Qar. Did you _mean_ to fall through a hole in the air?”

“Not even a little bit,” Lucy says, stepping to Peter’s side with a bright smile. “But I assume the Lion means for us to be here, even if we don’t know why.” _Lion_ , Finn mouths silently, looking baffled. “What sort of trouble are you in, that the Lion thinks we could help with?”

“I don’t know any lions, ma’am,” Finn says after a moment, “but we’re in the middle of a rather nasty war against a really _vile_ Dark Force User and his armies. If you - well, if you can use the Force, which your brother’s lightsaber suggests, you’d be very useful.”

“Lightsaber?” Peter asks, lifting the blade a little and twisting it, marveling at how differently it balances in his hand than the old steel did. “How in the Lion’s name does one sheathe such a thing?”

“Ah,” Finn says, “there ought to be a button, I think - on the hilt -”

Peter finds the button, near where his first finger rests most naturally, and when he presses it the blade _vanishes_ , as though it had never been, leaving him with only the hilt in his hand. “By Aslan!” he says, very startled, and Edmund bites back what Peter suspects is a rather fouler oath.

“How convenient!” Lucy says. “Do you think my dagger would do that?” And before anyone can answer, she draws her little dagger, gift of Father Christmas just as Rhindon was, to find that it is also made of light, glowing a beautiful green like spring leaves.

“I...guess it will,” Finn says, sounding even more taken aback than he was earlier. Lucy finds the button on her dagger’s hilt and dismisses the blade, then reignites it, several times, grinning broadly.

“Look, Tumnus, when it’s just the hilt I could hide it up my sleeve - how _immensely_ convenient. Susan, you should have one too!”

“I think my bow will suffice me,” Susan says dryly. Tumnus looks simultaneously dismayed by Lucy’s cheerful bloodthirst and adoring of his beloved - which is honestly how Tumnus _usually_ looks at Lucy, so none of the Pevensies think much of it.

“Well,” Peter says, “if the Lion wants us to help you against this Dark Lord - and our being here does suggest as much - I suppose you had better tell us what is going on, and how we can best aid you.”

“Thank you,” says Finn.


End file.
